Blast To The Past
by TheIronFey
Summary: Troublemaker witches - Evalee and Lyra - find a mysterious, dark magic Time-Turner. Ignorant to the possible consequences, they decide to mess around with it. They get blasted to the past in 1971 a week before another school year at Hogwarts. These two troublemakers are taking Hogwarts by storm. Welcome to the Marauders era! R
1. Black Time-Turner

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter!**

**Harry Potter self-insert story, bitches! Enjoy it!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis/Spells_

**~X~**

**August 23****rd****, 2014**

**Lestrange Manor**

"Rule number one: _listen _to your brother. Rule number two: no going into the Potions Lab. Rule number three: stay _out _of our bedroom. Rule number four: stay out of the restricted section of the library. Rule number five: _no _going into the North Wing. Rule number six: bedtime is nine o'clock." Axella Prince (neè Lestrange) drawled in a deadly tone.

"Oh, and no eating after dinner," Carlisle Prince added in.

"So… basically… no fun at all," Evalee Prince muttered under her breath.

Axella narrowed her dark eyes making her look crazy. "What was that?"

Evalee straightened her posture and said, rather clearly, "Nothing."

"We're going now." Carlisle said before a fight could break out. "And _behave_."

The Prince couple exited the drawing room, and as soon as they were gone from the room, all tension immediately disappeared.

"Your parents are scary, Eve." Lyra Black said, turning to Evalee.

"Not as creepy as your cousin Walburga's portrait."

Lyra grimaced. "She's a banshee. Terrible woman, she is."

"What do you want to do… now that we can do anything?" Evalee grinned.

Thierry Prince cleared his throat, causing the girls to look at him. "I am still here." He reminded them sternly. "And you will not be doing anything which will get us in trouble."

Evalee turned on her infamous puppy-dog eyes. "C'mon, Theo… _Please_."

"Fine," Thierry sighed. "We can go check out the Potions Lab."

Lyra and Evalee glanced at one another. They then looked back at Thierry, turning on their charming smiles. "We were thinking something more… _Lestrange_…" Evalee said.

**~X~**

"This is bonkers." Thierry muttered to himself as they walked down the abandoned hallway in the North Wing; he was holding up his wand, using the _Lumos _spell to light their way. His tall and thin body moved hesitantly down the hall, and occasionally he would push his long black hair out of his dark eyes.

"We know you want to see what's in crazy Bella's office as much as us." Lyra said. Thierry's _Lumos _cast a glow which reflected off her long and thick, white-blonde ringlets and showed her short figure, pale skin, and stormy-grey eyes.

Thierry snorted. "I _want _to know. I'm just worried about what dark magic protects her office."

"That's all the fun of it." Evalee added in. She was tall for her age with wavy black hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. "Auntie Bella was crazy, after all."

"She had a poor death…" Lyra said casually. "Defeated by a Weasley… how sad…"

"And pathetic," Evalee said.

Thierry stopped in front of a pair of large, mahogany double doors. An aura of dark magic was practically emitting from the doors. He announced, "Here is Bellatrix's office."

"Is there any spells?" Lyra asked curiously.

"Of course there is, you dolt!" Evalee muttered.

Lyra smacked Evalee on the arm. "Shut it."

Thierry rolled his eyes. "Step back," He told Evalee and Lyra, pointing his wand at the door. He began muttering anti-protection spells – amongst other things – under his breath.

Suddenly, there was whoosh of foul-spelling air which blew everyone's hair and messed up their clothes.

"_My hair_!" Lyra exclaimed, frantically trying to fix her usually-perfect ringlets. "What the bloody hell does she have in there?!"

"Be quite," Evalee said, getting ready to push past Thierry and go into the office.

"Don't," Thierry stopped Evalee. "You two are going in behind me. _And stay near me_."

Both Lyra and Evalee nodded their heads, not wanting to face Thierry's wrath, which could be quite bad at times.

Thierry cautiously entered the office, keeping his wand raised. Evalee and Lyra followed closely behind him, the both of them keeping a hold onto the back of Thierry's shirt.

"_Aparecium_." Thierry said, and when nothing happened, he lowered his wand. "I think everything is good. She probably didn't think anyone would be able to get past her charms and hexes on the door."

"Arrogant much," Both Evalee and Lyra said at the same time.

Thierry chuckled and used his wand to flick the lights on.

The office was dusty with a lot of stray papers on the ground. There was a desk across from the double doors and it was covered in multiple books and had a strange, black ebony box on it. There were also bookcases lining the walls filled with books on dark magic. There was a portrait of the Black family – Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, and their parents – though Andromeda's face had been blasted right off. Next to that, was a portrait of Voldemort. Finally, there were multiple daggers hanging from the walls.

"Creepy," Thierry muttered, eyeing the portrait of Voldemort.

"You know if Voldemort had stayed good-looking, he would've won the war." Lyra said suddenly, causing Thierry and Evalee to look at her. She simply shrugged her shoulders. "What? It is true. He was sooo cute when he was younger…."

Thierry said nothing. He simply drifted over to the bookcases to study the books.

Evalee rolled her eyes and wondered over to the desk. She looked at the box. It had strange carvings all over the side of it and a name was carved into the lid of the box in white: Licorus Black. _'What…'_

"Hey, Lyra," Evalee called out. "Come over here."

Lyra walked over to Evalee and stopped at her side. "Yes?"

Evalee gestured to the box. "Do you know who Licorus Black is?"

"He is my great-great-great-great-great-grandfather." Lyra answered. "He was born in 1808 to Cepheus Black and Ayana Greengrass. He had four siblings: Phoebe, Alexia Walkin, Hester, and Eduardus Limette. Though, Eduardus was disowned for being a Muggle-supporter – poor fool – and he probably died alone. Licorus ended up marrying –"

"I asked who he was, not for a history lesson." Evalee cut Lyra off.

"Sorry… actually, I'm not." Lyra said. "The Black family history has been drilled into me."

"Let's open the box." Evalee said, reaching down to pick up the box. However, as soon as she touched it, it gave her a little shock. "What the -!" She glared at the box angrily. "The bloody thing shocked me!"

Lyra pushed Evalee out of the way. "Obviously, I have to open it because I am a Black." She said rather haughtily.

"You Blacks are arrogant and conceited." Evalee half-snapped.

"Of course." Lyra agreed. She then paused and added, "And Malfoys."

Evalee gave Lyra a shove. "Just open the bloody box."

Lyra laughed – rather arrogantly – and picked up the box. When she received no shock, she smiled at Evalee. "See," Lyra said. "This box must be only for the Black family – no one else. So, of course, there must be something _amazing _in here."

"As I said before, just _open the box_." Evalee said, beginning to feel annoyed.

"Okay, okay." Lyra nodded her head. She opened the box without any difficulty. Inside was a beautiful, breath-stealing, Time-Turner necklace. However – instead of being the usual gold colour – it was black, and it was pulsing with dark magic. Every few seconds, it would release sparks of red. "Oh my Merlin… A Time-Turner…"

"Shhh." Evalee hissed, glancing over shoulder at Thierry. He was still studying the books and hadn't heard them. "He'll take it away if he knows. Time-Turners are rare, remember?"

"Yeah, because Harry Potter and his idiotic friends destroyed a whole lot of them." Lyra shook her head. "Stupid Blood-traitors."

"If it wasn't for those _stupid _Blood-traitors, Auntie Bella would still be kicking and you would be a Death Eater." Evalee drawled.

Lyra gasped and touched her hair. "Those Death Eater cloaks and masks would _ruin _my hair!"

"That's the whole point." Evalee deadpanned. "We wouldn't want old Moldywart in charge. Plus… he's a Half-blood."

"Bloody prat." Lyra muttered. "He faked being a Pure-blood, and so many people fell for it! How disgraceful! My relatives included!" She then looked down at the Time-Turner. "So… Eve… what do we do with it?"

"Use it, of course." Evalee said, reaching into the box – thankfully, she wasn't shocked – and grabbing the Time-Turner. "I'm going to turn it like three of four times – we shouldn't go that far back in time… _I think_…"

Lyra snatched the Time-Turner out of Evalee's hands. "Let's just turn it." She said.

"Wait!" Evalee shouted, drawing the attention of Thierry. "Lyra!"

"You two – that's a Time-Turner!" Thierry shouted, rushing over to Evalee and Lyra. "_Fuck_! Hand it over here!"

However, it was too late. Lyra turned the Time-Turner _multiple _times, losing count of how many times she'd done it…

Suddenly, both Evalee and Lyra disappeared just as Thierry made it to where they had been standing. He stood there, staring at the spot where they'd stood just seconds before, his eyes wide with shock. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" He cursed repeatedly.

'_Mother is going to kill me…' _Was all Thierry could think.

**~X~**

**And that was the first chapter!**

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	2. Dumbledork

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis/Spells_

**~X~**

Evalee blinked and sat up, rubbing her head. She looked around in confusion… this was not the Lestrange Manor. It was just a normal-looking living room. It was very Muggle oriented.

'_Wait… where is Lyra?' _Evalee thought as she scrambled to her feet. She began looking around the room frantically, and then she began running around the edge of the room. _'I can't find Lyra! I can't find Lyra!'_

Evalee came to a sudden halt when she heard a groan… and then spotted Lyra! She was lying underneath a coffee table and was just beginning to get up when she smacked her head on the table.

"OUCH!" Lyra shouted as she finally managed to crawl out from underneath the table. She glared at it, as if hoping to set it on fire. "Why the bloody hell am I underneath a table!"

Evalee rushed over to Lyra and smacked her in the back of the head, sending her crashing face-first into the floor. "You blithering idiot!" Evalee shouted. "You turned the Time-Turner _too many _times – and now we don't know _when _we are, _or where_!"

Lyra managed to get to her feet. "Well, sorry," She said. "I just wanted a little fun. You said you were only going to turn it three or four times – that didn't sound like fun." She then looked around the room. "… Where are we? This looks way too Muggle… I don't like it!"

"Oh my sweet Merlin," Evalee muttered, sitting down on the nearest couch.

"Calm down," Lyra told her. "We'll just use the Time-Turner and go back."

Evalee felt around in her pockets, but she didn't find the Time-Turner. "I don't have it." She said. "Do you?"

"Nope," Lyra announced after checking her own pockets.

Just then, Evalee noticed something underneath the coffee table. She bent down, and, sure enough, it was the Time-Turner. "Yes!" Evalee cheered. She reached forward to grab it, however, the Time-Turner suddenly melted. "Well…"

"What is it?" Lyra questioned, bending down as well. She took noticed of the Time-Turner. "What did you do, Eve?"

"Nothing! The useless thing just melted." Evalee muttered angrily, getting to her feet.

Lyra got up as well. "You shouldn't have tried to touch it." She told her. "It melted because you are not a Black."

Evalee face-palmed while sighing, and then said, "It was obviously a trap or something like that… I don't really know…"

"Well… what do we do?" Lyra asked, biting her lip; a sign that she was afraid.

"Umm… how about we just look around," Evalee suggested. "Maybe we can find something… to help us."

Both Evalee and Lyra set about the task of looking around the room for something. Evalee walked over to a desk that was sitting in one of the corner. Sitting on it was the _Daily Prophet _and the date was… _AUGUST 23__rd__, 1971_!

"OH MY MERLIN!" Evalee shouted, her eyes widening. "WE WENT BACK IN TIME LIKE A HUNDRED YEARS!"

Lyra came rushing over and took a look at the _Daily Prophet_. She then looked at Evalee, raising a single brow, something which all Blacks seemed to be good at. "Eve… We only went back in time like 40 years."

"THAT IS STILL A LOT!" Evalee said, past the panic state. "MY MOTHER ISN'T EVEN BORN YET!"

"She'll be alive soon – in a year." Lyra attempted to reassure Evalee. "Your dad is like two years old right now, at least."

Evalee look at Lyra, the Lestrange madness clear on her face. "SO!"

Lyra backed away with her hands raised. "Just trying to help here," She then added, "You really should calm down… I don't think panicking will help us."

"I AM NOT PANICKING! I AM HAVING A BREAK DOWN!" Evalee freaked. She then picked up the _Daily Prophet_, waving it around wildly and shoving it in Lyra's face. "WE'RE _STUCK _IN THE BLOOD _PAST_!"

A piece of paper fluttered out of the pages of the _Daily Prophet _and landed on the ground. Both Evalee and Lyra stopped.

"That doesn't look like newspaper." Evalee commented.

Lyra bent down and picked it up. She read the card out loud: "_Albus Dumbledore_."

"Dumbledore?"

"I know… it is a terrible name." Lyra shook her head. "Oh, the tragedy of being named Albus,"

Evalee smacked Lyra in the back of the head. "You're one to talk. Your family names their kids after stars and constellations."

"Noble names, they are." Lyra said, practically sticking her nose in the air.

"Maybe we should go find this Dumblydore guy." Evalee said.

Lyra nodded her head and they made their way out of the room. As soon as they exited the room, Lyra gasped. "We're in Hogwarts! I've been here once when my brother got in trouble!"

Suddenly, they heard a sort of noise behind them. They turned around to see the door that they'd come out of was gone.

"What the…" Evalee muttered.

"Oh... Magic!" Lyra exclaimed.

Evalee just shook her head and they continued walking down the hall.

"You know… Dumblydork is pretty important." Lyra said happily. "He did something _big _in the _Harry Potter _History books… but I don't pay attention to that stuff… though I have read them several times…"

"Any respectable Pure-blood child has read them, you dolt." Evalee reminded her. "And he was Headmaster… and head of the Order of the Fried Chicken or something like that."

Lyra pretended to gasp. "You… respectable… bite my butt." She then looked around the store corridor. "So… where is the Headmaster's office, exactly? I _Floo_'_ed _into his office…"

"Who knows," Evalee said. "We just have to keep looking. We're sure to find it eventually… how big can this place be, after all."

"I know!" Lyra exclaimed. "We can just shout." And before Evalee could stop her, Lyra ran down the hall, shouting like a banshee. "DUMBLEDORK! DUMBLEDORK! COME OUT! COME OUT AND PLAY!"

Evalee began chasing after Lyra. "YOU'RE SO STUPID AND DISRESPECTFUL!"

"YOU CALLED HIM DUMBLYDORE! I WOULDN'T BE TALKING!" Lyra shouted over her shoulder.

"IT WAS A SLIP OF THE TOUNGE!"

They both rounded the corner and crashed into somebody, falling to the ground and landing on their butts.

"Ouch! Watch where you are going!" Lyra snapped.

Evalee kicked Lyra.

"Bloody hell!"

"Who, pray tell, are you two?"

Evalee and Lyra looked up. Standing there was Albus Dumbledore. He was tall and thin with silver hair and beard so long he could tuck it into his belt. His nose was very long and crooked and his eyes were a brilliant blue which sparkled with amusement and untold knowledge. His robes were also very coloured and odd.

"Errr… sorry to say this, Old Dude." Lyra began, not bothering to answer Dumbledore's question. "But your robes are _disgustingly horrid_ and just slightly crusty."

Evalee kicked Lyra once more.

However, Dumbledore only chuckled and helped the two young girls get to their feet.

"Well, I apologize for my idiot friend." Evalee said. "And to answer your question… I am Evalee Prince." She then gestured to Lyra, "And this is –"

"Lyra Black, the second!" Lyra cut Evalee off. She stood straight, looking proud.

"I've never heard of an Evalee Prince before… or a Lyra Black, the second. Though, I have heard – and met – Lyra Black, the first." Dumbledore said pleasantly, not at all offended by Lyra.

"Um…" Evalee looked hesitant to say anything, but then she remembered the sheet of paper with Dumbledore's name on it. "This is a long story… kind of…"

"I have time." Dumbledore smiled kindly at them…

**~X~**

**And that is the second chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
